el endemoniado amor
by ardipower
Summary: Ya no puedo aguantar más, te lo tengo que decir, pero... no quiero perderte, No sé que hacer,Qué las cosas se queden como están debe ser lo mejor (basado en el capítulo 15)


Un ruido molesto me despertó pronto por la mañana: era el tono del móvil de mi hermano. Le llamé para que lo cogiera, pero no hizo caso, tenía un sueño muy pesado; aun así insistí para que se levantara, tan sólo quería que aquel molesto ruido parara y poder seguir durmiendo. Había tenido un sueño precioso en el que estábamos los dos, mi hermano y yo, en el parque dónde solíamos jugar de pequeños, bajo la sombra del árbol en el que solíamos hacer los picnics los domingos. Ahora, los dos juntos, nos íbamos a tomar una tarta de manzana, la preferida de mi querido hermano menor; Kaoru. Era tan mono… Dando el primer bocado y sonriendo por su dulce sabor. En estos momentos en los que estábamos los dos solos era el único en el que dejábamos nuestra faceta de los gemelos demoniacos. Ahora, simplemente, éramos nosotros.

Kaoru me miró, estábamos tan cerca… En esos momentos daba gracias porque la manta en la que nos sentábamos fuera tan pequeña, hasta podía verme reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar, aquellos en los que te perdías y te llevaban a otra dimensión. Le acaricié la mejilla mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo que le tapaban su cara perfecta, nuestras miradas se perdieron, nos dejamos llevar por el momento; le cogí dulcemente la cara mientras iba acercando nuestros rostros, cada vez más, más cerca, más juntos, más perfectos, más endemoniados. Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca, ni siquiera en una de nuestras numerosas actuaciones en el Host Club. Nuestras respiraciones siempre coordinadas se entremezclaban, podía notar su faz nerviosa mirándome con un dulce color rojizo en las mejillas era el momento, apenas faltaban 2 centímetros para poder tocar el cielo del infierno. Pero el tono me molestó antes de cumplir ese sueño:

-¡Kaoru! -Dije un poco más alto y empezando a moverle.

-Cógelo tú, es el tono de nuestro señor, y ahora no quiero hablar con él.

Por alguna razón le obedecí sin poner un poco de resistencia antes, quería que siguiera con su dulce sueño antes que yo siguiera con el mío.

Me recosté en la cama y contesté con el tono más despierto que pude soltar:

-¿Qué quieres tan pronto?

La voz alarmada de mi señor sonó al instante por aquel aparato:

-¡Es Haruhi! ¡Ha desaparecido!

Kaoru se levantó ya que había oído los gritos desesperados de nuestro señor por el teléfono, la noticia nos interesaba. Le pedí una explicación, probablemente sería una de sus múltiples paranoias provocada por el sentimiento de "papá".

Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando noté cómo un brazo desnudo rodeaba mi cuello y el pecho caliente de mi hermano se apoyaba sin ninguna clase de pudor en mi espalda. Maldita confianza la nuestra, se me empezaron a subir los colores. Notaba su tranquila respiración en mi nuca, cada uno de sus músculos y sus bien formados abdominales rozando mi cuerpo; y yo haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no comerle la boca ahí mismo, intentando prestar atención a los problemas de Tamaki:

-Entendido, vamos para allá-Me levanté zafándome del endemoniado contacto, y sin girarme para no ver su torso desnudo por el calor, le dije que me iba a dar una ducha rápida.

Me quité la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y me metí bajo la ducha, al instante los chorros tibios de agua fría fueron descendiendo por mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, eso me alivió, me bajó el calor corporal y me despejó.

Estuve bajo el chorro apenas 5 minutos, me sequé un poco y rodeé mi cintura con la toalla, usando otra para secarme el pelo:

-¿Ya has terminado?-Mi hermano estaba de pie frente a la puerta, tan solo con unos bóxers encima. Odiaba esos calzoncillos, ¿¡Por qué tenían que estar tan pegados!? No dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, ¡Y eso era malo! Sonrojado contesté con un leve sí y me fui a esconder a mi armario.

Me puse unos pantalones por debajo las rodillas de color naranja y una camiseta de tirantes color azul con una negra debajo, llamé a las sirvientas y ordené que nos prepararan el coche para ir a Karoizawa, allí habíamos quedado con él. No quería encontrarme con mi hermano con solo una toalla, así que antes de que saliera me fui a desayunar:

-¿No espera a Kaoru-sama, señor?

-No, tengo hambre, y él todavía está en la ducha. ¿Ya está preparado el desayuno?-Intenté cambiar de tema.

-Sí, le he preparado lo de siempre. El coche estará listo enseguida.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy.

Me dirigí al comedor dónde ya tenía servido mi almuerzo recién preparado, me senté en la silla de siempre y bostecé, madrugar no me sentaba bien.

No sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar, todos en la mansión habían notado mi extraño comportamiento, me habían preguntado, pero yo no les decía nada, no podía decirles que estaba enamorado de mi hermano:

-¿Por qué te has bajado sin mí?

Hablando del rey del Roma, por la puerta asoma; me giré a mirar a mi hermano, había bajado más pronto de lo que esperaba. Llevaba puestos los mismo pantalones que yo con una camiseta color crema de tirantes también ¿Por qué le tenía que sentar todo esa ropa tan jodidamente bien?

-Es que tenía hambre y tardabas mucho.

Mentí.

Lo cierto era que no quería encontrarme con él nada más salir de la ducha:

-Pero si no he tardado tanto… En fin.-Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con preocupación.-Oye, Hikaru, ¿te pasa algo?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esa pregunta él? Él se da cuenta de cuando miento, él me conoce, él no tenía que hacerme esa pregunta:

-No, no me pasa nada.

Volví a mentir.

Me sentía fatal, cada vez que le mentía sentía que estaba traicionando nuestra confianza, que cada vez que lo hacía nos distanciábamos y, por un instante, dejábamos de ser hermanos, dejábamos de ser la persona más importante para el otro, esos amigos inseparables, para ser tan sólo dos desconocidos:

Me cogió de la mano.

-Hikaru, estos días has estado muy raro conmigo ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada conmigo? Si tienes algún problema dímelo, joder, que soy tu hermano. Te ayudaré, pase lo que pase te ayudaré, te lo prometo. Siento si he hecho algo malo o que te haya molestado, fue sin querer, de verdad- Sin querer se le escapó una lágrima. Era tan sensible, lo disimulaba muy bien si estaba con alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse, como era cuando estaba conmigo, pero ahora, ahora que yo le había fallado. Le sequé las lágrimas y le acerqué a mi cuerpo y rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo le susurré:

-Kaoru, de verdad, está todo bien, siento haberte preocupado pero te prometo que no me pasa nada y mucho menos contigo. Es solo que los días comenzaban a ser aburridos por no tener a nuestro juguete, pero esa ya está solucionado, ¿verdad?

Traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude:

-Eso espero-Dijo mientras me correspondía al abrazo y ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho- Hecho de menos al Hikaru divertido que no le importaba nada y siempre me hacía reír.

Podía notar el aroma que desprendía, la calidez de su cuerpo, el pelo ligeramente húmedo por la ducha, la tristeza en el abrazo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona de hacer sufrir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? No le merecía, sin duda alguna no le merecía.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de nuestras cosas, de lo desesperado que estaba Tamaki y de cómo estarían el resto de los miembros del Host Club. Cuando terminamos nos subimos al coche y nos dirigimos casa de nuestro señor y de allí partimos con todos a Karoizawa. Una vez allí estuvimos hablando con Haruhi y con su jefe:

-¡Refrescante! ¡Qué chicos tan monos! ¿Son tus amigos Haru-chan?

-Sí, algo así, son mis compañeros de instituto.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí algunos días? Lo que pasa es que solo nos queda una habitación.

-¡Bueno, en ese caso yo me quedaré aquí con mi querida hija!

-¡Eh! Eso no es justo, yo también me quiero quedar con Haru-chan.

-Chicos, no os peleéis… ¡Tengo una genial idea, podríais hacer una competición refrescante, y quién gane se queda con la habitación!

-¿Una competición refrescante?

-¡Ay, qué niño más mono! Estamos en verano y la gente viene aquí para no pasar tanto calor, por eso quién se quedará con la habitación será aquél que consiga atraer a más clientas porque da la sensación de ser refrescante, así que durante un día trabajaréis para mí.

-Está claro que la voy a ganar yo, por el bien de mi pequeña Haruhi, ¡debo conseguirlo!

-No creo que sea necesario, Tamaki-senpai.

-¿Qué dices señor? ¡La vamos a ganar nosotros!

-Pero chicos, la habitación solo tiene una cama…

-No pasa nada Isao-san, siempre dormimos juntos, ¿verdad Hikaru?

-Sí, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, ¡pues que empiece la competición!

Tamaki salió corriendo a hacer algún trabajo, estaba decidido a ganar esta competición, pero Kaoru quería ganarla, así que yo no iba a ser un obstáculo, le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Nosotros nos dirigimos a la entrada a recibir a las huéspedes:

-¿Qué crees que estaría bien: hacer lo de siempre o simplemente dedicarnos a atender bien a las clientas?

-De momento vamos a atenderlas y luego ya veremos.

-Vale, ¡tenemos que ganar esta competición, Hikaru!

-Sí, claro, con nuestros trucos seguro que ganamos-Acepté, acepté a enamorarme un poco más de él, a coquetear delante de las clientas, a permitirme estar más cerca de él sin que sepa mis verdaderos sentimientos, acepté mentirles a todos. Acepté mentirle a él.

Nos fuimos a la entrada a atender a la clientas, en seguida llegaron nuestras primeras víctimas. Las recibimos con nuestra encantadora sonrisa y las subimos arriba, nos pasamos toda la mañana así mientras Tamaki intentaba arreglar una valla. Íbamos ganando, pero por alguna razón Mori-senpai era el favorito, por suerte él no se quedaría si Honey-senpai no lo hacía, así que iba a conseguir algo que Kaoru quería. Me sentía bien, sentía como si en cierto modo le debería menos a mi hermano si lograba esto. Cuando llegó la tarde decidimos tomar más ventaja, una batalla de agua supuse que estaría bien, cogí la manguera y comencé a lanzar el agua al aire pero de forma que le cayera a mi hermano, que corría en la dirección contraria y me decía de forma muy sutil que parara. Al poco rato paré y le observé con una sonrisa en la cara, hacía tiempo desde que me di cuenta de que tenía estos sentimientos que no me lo pasaba tan bien con él, sin importarme nada más que estar con él y solo con él.

Nos apoyamos en la barandilla del patio interno para descansar un rato cuando comenzamos a oír una hermosa melodía procedente de un piano, nuestro señor había estado tan ocupado que no se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta ahora:

-Hemos sido derrotados, ¿eh?

-Eso parece, espérame, voy a tirar las bolsas de basura-Me alejé cargado con unas pocas bolsas, en lo que las estaba tirando oí un ruido, como si se hubiera caído algo y se hubiera roto, me acerqué corriendo temiendo por mi hermano -¡Kaoru! ¡Tienes un rasguño en la cara! -Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para poder ver la herida y saber si era muy grave o no, sin duda las chicas que habían tirado la maceta me las iban a pagar.

-Sí, parece que me corté un poco.

Mi preocupación se notaba demasiado, casi me da un infarto. Cuando comprobé que no era tan grave como pensé en un principio dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le cogía de la mano:

-¿Hikaru?-Me dijo, él debía estar preocupado por mí.

-No me asustes así.-Le dije casi sin poder hablar todavía.

-Sí, perdona.-Susurró en mi oído, los pelos se me pusieron de punta al notar la cercanía de su voz-Estoy bien.

Le miré a los ojos a escasos centímetros, todavía los dos sentados en el suelo cogidos de la mano, apoyamos nuestras frente en la del otro y nos sonreímos.

Poco después anunciaron los resultados de esta competición: nosotros habíamos ganado. No sé si el precio que tuve que pagar fue demasiado, pero por lo menos ahora vería a Kaoru feliz. En parte Tamaki-senpai me daba un poco de pena, él quería ganar más que nosotros, pero tampoco podemos dejar a Haruhi con él.

Ya en nuestra habitación, los dos sentados en la cama, le cogí su mano con la mirada gacha, todavía seguía teniendo el susto encima, y nada más cogérsela me empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo. Le estreché la mano más fuerte, era horrible sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de que, si me hubiera quedado un poco más, podría haberlo evitado; de que si hubiera estado a su lado, o me hubiera acompañado, nada de esto habría pasado:

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Además, no tuvimos que iniciar el plan de "la estrategia refrescante entre hermanos".-Me importaba una mierda que no la hubiéramos hecho, ahora él por mi culpa estaba así, sé que intentaba calmarme, ya que de verdad estaba bien, pero aun así yo estaba preocupado:

-Sí... pero me siento responsable de todo lo que ha pasado, si hubiera sido yo en cambio, ahora tú no estarías así.-Intenté que unas lágrimas no resbalaran por mi rostro, estaba más preocupado de lo que pensaba.

-Hikaru, tú no has tenido la culpa.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, le tenía tan cerca… Ahora podría besarle, no quería hacer otra cosa, después de esto no quería hacer otra cosa que sentirle a mi lado, que él sienta que le quiero y que estoy tremendamente preocupado por él. Le cogí de la cintura y me le subí encima de las piernas, quedando yo apoyado en la pared y él encima mío con las manos apoyadas en mi pecho. Me acerqué hasta su rostro y le susurré:

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.-Y le di un beso en la mejilla, era lo mejor, no podía besarle, tenía miedo de que al saber mis sentimientos se alejara de mí, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en esta vida. Reprimirlos sería lo mejor, por el bien de los dos, por nuestro bien. Me fui alejando lentamente queriendo que la vida se congelase, no quería que este instante desapareciera; cuando no estábamos actuando nunca le daba muestras de amor, esta era una de las únicas, no lo hacía porque sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero la vida siguió su curso. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y le atraje aún más a mí, con esto sería suficiente para sentirle, ya había decidido que no me declararía, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba capturar este instante cuando noté los labios indecisos de Kaoru cerca de los míos. Intenté abrir los ojos un poco para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo, él ya había posado sus labios sobre los míos, me estaba besando. No podía creerlo, él estaba haciendo algo que yo no había sido capaz de hacer, pero debido a mi shock no le pude corresponder como me habría gustado, así que al cabo de un pequeño rato los separó:

-Hikaru, no vuelvas a decir cosas así, no ha sido tu culpa, no ha sido culpa de nadie, me duele verte así. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro. Soy de lo peor, estaba haciendo llorar a la persona que más quería; intentaba secárselas sin mucho éxito ya que por cada una que se quitaba dos más estaban saliendo. Bueno, él me había besado y yo no lo había correspondido, quería hacer que se sintiera mejor, no pude pensar, tenía que actuar rápido. Le cogí el rostro y acerqué el mío al suyo hasta notar sus cálidos y finos labios en los míos, fue un beso un poco más intenso que el anterior ya que Kaoru reaccionó y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo profundizó. A él siempre se le había dado mejor que a mí el improvisar, la verdad; ahora me alegraba realmente de ello. Al cabo de un tiempo nos volvimos a separar, me acerqué a su oreja y le dije:

-Lo siento Kaoru, pero… Te amo-Él se separó un poco de mi me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Pues perdóname tú también, pero yo también te amo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, sabiendo que nuestros sentimientos era correspondidos, que ya nada ni nadie nos iba a molestar, supe que ya no tendría más preocupaciones y que a partir de ahora le contaría todo, supe que le amaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y nunca lo dejaría hacer:

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.-Nos metimos en la cama y le cogí por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia mí; podía olerle el pelo y sentir su cara en mi pecho. Sin duda la maceta me había dado a mí y no a mi hermano, me había matado y ahora estaba en el paraíso: mañana les tendría que dar las gracias a las chicas que la tiraron.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru despertó en el suelo, y me estuvo regañando por haberle tirado por la noche. Bajamos las escaleras hacia el comedor mientras que yo intentaba disculparme, nada había cambiado entre nosotros; seguíamos siendo hermanos gemelos, seguíamos siendo mejores amigos y seguíamos siendo lo mejor el uno para el otro; la razón por la cual me levantaba cada mañana, por la cual podía vivir todos los días; la razón por la cual había soportado todos estos años en el infierno. Porque lo que al fin y al cabo soy es un demonio, y el nuestro es el más puro y endemoniado amor.


End file.
